narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Naruto-The Bridge to Peace
So... basically, an RPG? Nice. --TheKeyBearer (talk) 17:01, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Requirements a bit steep Definitely an intriguing project, and the limitations on the number of Jōnin should help keep a degree balance between the village's forces. Unfortunately, unless I'm misunderstanding your requirements, everyone user that signs up has to fill a quota of fifteen academy students before doing anything else. While such a system, if accomplished, would give a great number of moving pieces for this storyline, I'm afraid that such requirement will take a toll on everyone's inspiration. This could lead to a whole lot of characters that don't have that unique spark, just in the hopes to create enough characters. Therefore, I've devised an alternative proposition that should also keep the balance, while still providing plenty of characters. Instead of requiring a number of characters from each user, ask simply for two genin teams as a base (one sensei and three students). These two teams should be from two different villages, increasing the myriad of pieces in this world. Additionally, allow these genin teams to be able to be accomplished by either an individual or a pair of users. Since team dynamics are built around conflicting and complementing personalities, the RP of story format will benefit the diversity in character development. After an individual has been involved in the creation of their two teams, they're free to create characters up to the limits you've set. I believe this will give you plenty of characters for an organized event. Just five users, who have been involved in two teams each, would be able to put up a total of thirty genin for the chūnin exams, which would be pretty massive. Since you already have more than five users signed up, this should be an awesome setup. Finally, my apology for rambling, and please understand this is merely my mere suggestion to help your idea come to fruition. If you're interested, awesome, I'll completely on board and have already begun to write some characters. Talk to you soon. -- Kaze (Come forth and speak) 17:49, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Do we add characters ourselves to this page or just have the owner add them for us?--CyberianGinseng 19:03, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Add em--[[User talk:Jaison Clinton Castelino|''They See Me Trollin, They Hatin !]] 10:35, October 31, 2012 (UTC) No space for my unaffiliated character? Kaitan (talk) 03:21, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, I see, well They can be used to set a plot for but couldn't be given a direct chance--[[User talk:Jaison Clinton Castelino|JayCeeCee]] 03:25, November 16, 2012 (UTC) What if he stepped in as a jounin from his favorite village, Kumogakure? Just that he might leave the village at some point in the series and is less patriotic/nationalistic than a native Kumo nin. Kaitan (talk) 03:52, November 16, 2012 (UTC) He might be from the village, becoming a missing nin at some point of time within the series--[[User talk:Jaison Clinton Castelino|JayCeeCee]] 03:56, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Anjin Uzumaki is now a mostly-loyal shinobi of Kumogakure! Kaitan (talk) 03:58, November 16, 2012 (UTC) I would like to join if possible, if not cool >,< --Sōnan kamome (talk) 00:52, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Side storyline? Since my Kumo ninja will disappear until the chunin exams, may I write in a side story about the team? Kaitan (talk) 05:57, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes you can--[[User talk:Jaison Clinton Castelino|JayCeeCee]] 11:48, November 28, 2012 (UTC) 7 Tails Hello, I would like to take the place of Chomei, if at all possible. [[User:FortressSwan|'Fortress']][[User talk:FortressSwan|'Swan''']] 16:30, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Did this just die? I'm writing my Kumo-centric side story, what are all you Konoha dudes doing? Go! Write! Kaitan (talk) 05:39, December 19, 2012 (UTC)